Concatenate
by FelixTheBabyDeer
Summary: When Sam starts stalking their new neighbor, Dean decides to trail him to make sure he isn't up to no good. He meets Castiel and the creeping begins. Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Okay so guess whose writing again. This guy. I'm not sure where this idea came from and I don't honestly know where it's going. But hopefully I can stick with it._

_The idea came from the Mystery Spot episode and the whole Sam tracking Gabe down stuff. But oh silly me I've got to have Dean/Castiel all over it. Sorry. _

_This story will have both Dean/Castiel and Same/Gabriel eventually. Hopefully. If all goes to plan. Which there isn't one. We'll see where is goes. And although it seems to focus on Sam and Gabe, I'm actually going to have more Dean and Cas stuff in this story. _

_This chapter is practically short, sorry about that. _

_Anyways, please excuse my unbeta'd mistake filled work and enjoy!_

* * *

Dean Winchester didn't consider himself the to be the stalking type. He didn't consider anyone in his family to bet the stalking type in fact. Yet here he was on a Wednesday night, stalking his own brother while said brother stalked an older man. What a weird world he lived in.

This wasn't supposed to be like this and he sure as hell didn't expect this of Sam. Sure he could be a little obsessive over things, but following someone home? This wasn't supposed to be happening.

It had all started when the new family moved in down the street. They were a big family for this part of town, from what Dean could tell there were at least four boys, a girl, and their father. The houses here were more suited for the average two point five kids and a dog kind of families, so that many people moving in had caught Dean's attention. Well, it caught pretty much the whole neighborhoods attention really.

The youngest siblings had soon started to attend the high school Sam and Dean did and Sam had taken immediately to one of the brothers, Gabriel. He was older, a senior, so Sam had been afraid to approach him. Dean just wrote it off as Sam idolizing the guy and paid little attention to it besides the occasional joke to poke fun at him. But soon it become apparent that Sam's little 'star-crush' was quickly turning into an obsession. He started following poor Gabriel to his classes and around the school, and eventually he followed him back to his house every day.

By then Dean had gotten worried, finally deciding to trail Sam and make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He didn't think he really had any other choice. So here he was, sitting down the street from the Novak family home, watching as his younger brother squatted in the bushes in the front yard.

This was crazy, he thought, he shouldn't even be here. Maybe he would just go to Sam now and tell him to cut the crap, get in the car and go home with him. This was just downright creepy!

Then again, Sam didn't look like he was doing any harm, maybe he'd just go home himself and get to bed. It was late anyways.

As Dean reached for his keys, about to start the engine and head back, he heard a tapping on his window that made him jump in his seat. He spun about, locating the source of the noise and groaned. Peering into his car was one of Gabriel's brothers, Chris? Maybe Charlie? He wasn't sure. Dean recognized him by the huge trench coat that he seemed to wear everyday. He was carrying two large paper bags, which made Dean assume he was coming home from the shopping when he noticed Dean there. He rapped his knuckles on the window again.

Dean sighed, rolling his window down to let the cool evening air into his car.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice dripping with disinterest.

"Dean Winchester?" Chris-or-Charlie-or-whatever-his-name-was asked.

"Yes?"

"Why would it be that your brother is sitting in my hedges while you watch him from here?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

Dean almost choked at the blatant question and gaped at the dark haired boy. He opened and closed his mouth, flustered and unable to come up with a believable excuse. After a moment he cleared his throat and answered,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lame.

The boy just stared at him with his piercing blue eyes. Obviously he wasn't taking any bullshit.

"Okay look, my little brother is, um, trying to, make friends and I'm just watching out for him, okay?"

And that wasn't any better.

Novak just stood there, looking at him. If he was being honest, it was starting to make Dean uncomfortable. But he wasn't about to admit that and quietly stood his ground.

The other made a small "hmm" sound and muttered, "I see" under his breath. He struggled with his bags for a moment before extending a hand into Dean's car.

"I'm Castiel," he said without blinking.

"Uh, Dean." Dean replied, taking the hand uncertainly.

"I know." was all the raven haired boy said before straightening up and walking across the street and to his house.

Dean huffed and muttered "weird" under his breath before looking back over to where Sam was. His younger brother was standing up and getting ready to leave, so Dean started his car and drove home. All the while trying to shake off the strange feeling his encounter had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

* * *

_Right so chapter two. Sorry these have been such short chapters. I'm still not entirely sure where this is going, but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews so far. I was very pleased to get them. Made me all giddy. Ha. Anyways, please enjoy this next installment, and don't forget to tell me what you think!_

Dean had thought he'd gotten off with his strange encounter with Castiel scotch free. Sadly he'd been wrong. A week later, after pointedly ignoring the black haired boy, Castiel came up to him during lunch.

"I'd like you to know that your brother continues in his before mentioned activities.  
He said, his face blank of any expression.

Dean, who was unprepared for such a statement, balked once again at the other's blatantness. He sat, stunned, unbelieving that Castiel would approach him so openly. Dean didn't consider himself to be very popular, although he was in his way, but Castiel, being the new guy, certainly was not. It was strange for someone lower in the school's social class to approach someone higher up in the food chain. Yet this guy did it so easily. Dean couldn't close his gaping mouth.

Castiel stared unblinkingly at him awhile, seemingly waiting for a response. Dean wondered vagualy if it was normal for someone to go so long without blinking. The blue-eyed boy cleared his throat, and continued.

"I'd be very appreciative if you had a talk with him on the subject. It's beginning to make the occupants of the house very nervous."

"Ye-yeah okay sure." Dean replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Thank you." Castiel said simply before turning to rejoin his siblings at their own table.

"That was...weird." Lisa, Dean's current girlfriend commented. Her and a few of Dean's friends had been whispering beside him the whole while, not that Dean had really taken notice.

"Tell me about it." he huffed, shaking off the unease he'd just come to realize had taken hold of him when Castiel left. This new guy was starting to give him a weird feeling.

Dean caught up to Sam later that day on the football field. Castiel was right, he needed to confront Sam about his behavior.

Though it really wasn't like Dean to just go off and do whatever a stranger asked of him. He didn't even know this guy, but for some reason Dean found himself feeling compelled to do as he was being asked to. He didn't really know why. He found himself once again shaking off an uncomfortable feeling in light of the dark haired boy.

No matter, he'd deal with whatever that was later. Right now he needed to talk to Sam.

He walked up to Sam and his group of friends while they were sitting in the bleachers watching the cheer leading practice. Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, was on the team and he could usually be found in the audience of horny teenage boys trying to get a panty shot. Though Dean supposed Sam had the most right out of anyone to be there. Dean groaned when he followed Sam's gaze. He wasn't looking toward the field, but instead his eye's were locked on Gabriel, who was a few rows in front of them.

_That cannot be a good sign..._

"Hey can we talk for a second?" Dean said as he approached his younger brother. Same looked surprised but nodded.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"No, not here. Like. In private." Dean clarified, gesturing to Sam's friends.

"Sure?" Sam said, standing and following Dean as he lead them below the bleachers.

Dean cleared his throat. He wasn't good at these, heart to heart talks. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay look," Dean said a little to quickly, "I know you think I haven't noticed this, but believe me, we've all noticed. And I know you don't want to hear this but it's getting really creepy and honestly it's downright unhealthy and think of Jess-"

"Whoa, whoa, Dean," Sam interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. Come on Sammy a blind person could see-"

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam interrupted again, "And I really don't know."

Dean sized his brother up, trying to call bullshit on his little act, but found that his brother was being completely honest. Did he really not know? If he didn't, well, it was worse then Dean had originally believed.

"The whole, 'let's-follow-the-new-guy-home' routine. It's down right scary, Sam!" Dean half yelled.

"You- You think I'm stalking Gabriel?" Sam asked, dumbfound.

"Well aren't you? I mean it sure looks like that to me."

"I am not stalking Gabriel, Dean, I'm just.. I'm just trying to gain the confidence to go talk to him!" Sam said, sounding offended.

"Sitting outside his house every night is not trying to gain the confidence to talk to him. And if you don't think they've noticed, trust me they have. His brother even asked me to talk to you about this and-"

"Wait, his brother? Is that what this is about?" again Sam interrupted him.

" Well yeah. I mean if his own brother realized then-" Dean started.

"So you're doing this because some guy you don't even know asked you to?"

Dean paused at this.

"Well yeah but-"

"I'm not stalking him Dean. I can't believe you'd accuse me of something like that just because some stranger asked you to. I really can't believe it." Sam said angrily. He shoved past Dean and stalked off, back to the bleachers.

"Well yeah but-" Dean stammered.

"It's creepy! Ya creep!" he finished lamely, yelling.

And that is how Dean once again found himself sitting in his car, in the same place he had been a week ago, just down the street from where is brother was crouched in the Novak family's bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

* * *

_ Here we go again. Please leave a comment and tell me how you like it so far. And do enjoy. _

If he was being completely honest with himself, he was probably just being the overprotective elder brother he was. Sam should be able to handle himself. Right?

But apparently, he couldn't. If he didn't know the difference between trying to get friendly attention and outright stalking, then something was seriously wrong. He would have trusted him with what he was doing, and he had started to, although it was a little freaky. But if Sam really didn't know he was being blatantly creepy, there was defiantly a problem. Dean couldn't just sit by while his brother did something stupid that he'd regret later. He had to make sure Sam's stalking didn't turn into an even worse problem.

Something like that, well, Dean didn't want to even imagine what that could be.

He was beginning to wonder what could even be going on in his brother's head.

Every night, he'd come home, practically a mess, twigs in his hair and mud on his jeans, claiming he'd been nowhere. But that shit didn't fly with Dean. He'd started trailing Sam every night since he'd confronted him. So Sam's "I was with Jess," or "Just went for a walk," excuses where never believed. Even their half brother, Adam, who was staying with them for the week but wasn't really home, noticed the absence of the brothers in the house.

On Saturday he confronted Dean, cornering him.

"Where are you two always going to every night?" he had asked, right as Dean walked in the door. Dean thought vaguely of a suspicious wife cornering her husband.

"What do you mean?" Dean countered dumbly.

"You and Sam. You always leave, one after another. And you always come home right before he does. What are you two sneaking off for?" he said and Dean could detect a hint of jealously in his voice. _Oh so he's feeling left out, _Dean thought.

"We just happen to go out at the same time, okay?" Dean said defensively. He didn't really fancy the idea of telling Adam he'd been following his brother around while he stalked people.

"Yeah, right, sure," Adam huffed, "And I suppose if I asked Sam the same thing he'd give me that same bullshit answer too right?"

"No don't!" Dean blurted before he could catch himself. He didn't want Sam to know he was following him around either.

Adam looked at him suspiciously, then realization began to dawn on his face. Dean stared at him, confused.

"Oh- you're sneaking around behind Sam's back. What the hell could you be doing that you can't tell him about?"

"What I'm not-" Dean started but stopped himself. _Perfect cover._

"I'm seeing Lisa, okay?" he said, "Sam suddenly thought she wasn't any good for me, so I've been seeing her while he's not home." He peered at Adam hopefully.

"Don't ruin this for me, man." he added, trying his best to sound believable.

Adam seemed convinced. He nodded.

"It'll be our little secret."

Dean swore under his breath when as soon as Adam was out of earshot.

"Crisis averted." he mumbled, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up.

The next evening he was again parked just down the street from his brother, his eyes locked on the bushes he knew Sam was hiding in. This was getting down right ridiculous, he thought. Absolutely stupidly so. Dean huffed, smacking the wheel of his Impala with frustration. At least this time he'd stopped to get a burger beforehand.

He picked up said burger and started chewing.

"Hello Dean." a low voice said fro next to him.

Dean jumped violently in his chair, choking on his bite of food. He spun around and was faced with deep blue eyes.

"Castiel?" he managed over a coughing fit.

"Yes." the boy in question said from his spot in the passengers seat.

"I didn't even here you get in. Wait! Why are you in my car?" he asked indignantly.

"Because I needed to speak with you." Castiel stated blandly.

"Dude, you can't just get into my car. That's not cool, man. Knock on the window at least!"

"I saw no point in such a thing. Now, may I speak with you?"

Dean stared at the raven haired boy. Was he, was he serious?

"Yeah okay, why not? Seeing as you're already in here-" Dean started.

"My point exactly." Castiel cut in. Dean grumbled something about always being interrupted lately and he continued, "I asked you to speak to your brother, yet he still proceeds to spend his evenings in my yard."

"Well he didn't listen to me, okay?" Dean retorted. Castiel simply looked at him for moment, turning his head to the side curiously. Dean pulled a face and waved a hand, signaling Castiel to continue.

"Gabriel himself hasn't noticed him, neither have Micheal or Lucifer, but Anna is growing uncomfortable and I think it would be best if you could make him refrain from his recent actions." the blue-eyed teen stated.

"Look I tried. He didn't listen." Dean huffed, taking another bite of his seemingly forgotten cheeseburger.

"You obviously did not put enough effort into your attempt to convince him to stop."

"I did put effort into!"

"Obviously not when your effort was put into following him around, instead of talking to him."

Dean gaped for a moment.

"I'm just making sure he's not doing something stupid!" he protested angrily.

"And what he's doing right now isn't stupid?"

"Shut up."

The car went silent for a moment before Castiel sighed and made his way to leave.

"Hey whoa, where are you going?" Dean asked, leaning out the passenger side window after Castiel shut the door.

"Home. Goodnight Dean."

And he left, walking back across the street and into his house.

For the second time that night, Dean hit his steering wheel, frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh gosh you guys. I'm still writing but I've had the worst writer's block lately. Sorry about that. But here you are, a shiny new chapter full of mistakes and shenanigans. Please enjoy. _

* * *

Monday evening, Dean sat in his car in his normal spot, sipping on a milkshake he'd picked up on the way here from school. He could see Sam, who hadn't moved much from his hiding place, sitting cross legged in the dirt. His face was turned towards the left most window on the upper floor. Dean guessed this was probably Gabriel's room, whose else would it be? He sighed, sitting back in his seat. It was going to be just another night wasted by Sam watching.

All this sneaking about was really starting to take a toll on Dean. He was starting to fall even more behind in his school work then he was before and he hadn't been on a date with his girlfriend in weeks, not to mention the erratic sleeping pattern he'd begun to form. He tired to ignore these things and even though not having time for them was having negative effects on him, he didn't really mind. The only thing that really bothered him was how grouchy he was getting because of his lack of sleep. He supposed he could catch up on that over the weekend though.

All in all, watching over Sam wasn't too bad. He'd rather not have to do it but, since he felt like he had too, he could manage.

Sam moved to standing, rousing Dean from his thoughts. He started the car, finally he was going home. Just as he was about to pull away, the front door opened and a figure he couldn't quite see stepped out.

"What the-" Dean muttered, leaning over the dash to get a better look.

It took a moment of squinting to realize it was Castiel. He was looking right at Sam, who seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. Dean watched as the older teen walked right up to his brother. Sam looked ready to bolt in the opposite direction in a heartbeat, but he stayed put.

Dean cursed under his breath, turning his engine off in hopes of listening in to the conversation, but he couldn't hear them. He cursed again, leaning over the dash further, trying to see what was going on clearly.

Castiel was talking, but he didn't seem to be angry or anything like that. From what Dean could see, his face was pretty neutrally blank, like it seemed to always be. Sam on the other hand looked horror stricken. He seemed to be trying to talk furiously over Castiel. The whole conversation didn't last long and not minute or so after Castiel stopped talking, Sam started running back toward his house.

Dean kicked open the impalas door and walked over to Castiel, who seemed to be waiting for him, as though he knew he'd come over there. Dean stood right next to Castiel, glaring at him angerly.

"I suppose you're wondering why I decided to speak with him." Castiel said smoothly. He didn't turn to look at Dean.

"No, I'm wondering what the hell you think you're doing!" Dean said furiously. He hadn't liked the idea of Castiel confronting Sam and now that it had happened he liked it even less. It wasn't Castiel's place to question his brother. That was his place.

"I had told you before that if you did not deal with this I would. And I have." the blue eyed teen replied.

"What do you mean deal with this? What the hell did you say?"

"I simply told him his efforts where not welcomed and that he should move on. It wasn't healthy Dean, he needed to understand that."

"Needed to.. Chirst did you at least tell him nicely or did you just disregard his feelings completely?"

"I don't see what his feelings have to do with this." Castiel squinted a little at Dean.

"His feelings have everything to do with this! Castiel I'm going to rip out your lungs if you hurt him!" Dean practicality roared. He turned around and jogged back to his car, slamming the door angrily. He had to get home and check on Sam.

He swung the car around and raced home, leaving Castiel on the sidewalk pondering what had happened.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean took the stairs two at a time, bounding up them. He was sure Sam would be in his room. He stopped at Sam's door, knocking gingerly on the door.

"Sam? You okay in there?" he asked.

He waited but didn't hear an answer. Slowly, he opened the door.

Sam was sprawled out on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. His shoes where still on his feet and he hadn't done anything to remove the twigs from his hair or the dirt on his jeans. He wasn't crying though, which Dean took as a good sign.

"Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean said as softly as he could. He approached Sam's bed and sat down on the edge.

"I. Feel. Like. Shit." came the muffled reply.

"Why's that? Girl got you down?" Dean asked, half joking.

Sam rolled over and sat up next to Dean.

"No, Jess is fine..it's just.." he started.

"Just what?"

"It's just.. I don't think Gabriel likes me at all. I don't think he's even noticed me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was going to go talk to him today, but his brother came out and told me my 'efforts are being wasted here' and that I should 'move on to better things' and stuff." Sam sighed, his face in his hands now.

"Well, what does that guy know anyways?" Dean said.

"You listened to him, didn't you? I mean.. I don't know maybe he's right Dean. Maybe I am wasting my time.." Sam rolled back unto his bed, groaning.

They sat there for a while in silence. Dean didn't know what to say. On on hand he didn't want to see Sam so broken down and upset, but on the other hand maybe he would stop following Gabriel around.

He sighed, patting Sam on the leg.

"Listen Sammy, maybe he's right but maybe he's not. Just do what you think is right. If you really want to be friends with this guy then, I don't know maybe you should talk to him?"

"But I can't."

"Sure you can. You just gotta try."

Sam mulled this over for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay. I'll try."

Dean smiled, patted Sam's leg again and stood up.

"Go get 'em tiger." He said before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Wow, I already apologize for how bad this chapter is going to be mistake wise. I had to switch computers and there's really nothing to use for writing except for Notepad on this. Also I wrote most of this really late at night and only proof read it once. _

_Also, I'm sorry I'm so slow getting chapters out. I really have the worst ever writer's block when it comes to this story. Which is made worse by the fact that there's another Destiel that I have all the ideas for but I feel bad for writing that one while this one is still in the works. _

_Anyway, thanks for sticking with my thus far. I'm the fanfic author of your nightmares, I know. Please enjoy the chapter nevertheless! _

The second Dean got to school the next day he searched for Castiel. It took him most of the free time in the morning before school to find him and when he did Dean wasn't sure if he should thank him or punch him in the face. So he settled on what he knew best, yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he half screamed, half whispered.

"I believe we already covered that question last night." the raven haired teen answered smoothly, turning around from his locker to face Dean.

"You have no right to tell Sam what he can and can't do! He's not your brother! I can deal with this on my own! Okay?" Dean replied, as if he didn't hear Castiel. The other boy took a moment of silence before he started to look confused.

"I did tell you I would deal with his stalking issues if you did not. You did not. So I took action. I do not understand the conflict here."

"The conflict is you made my brother feel terrible, that's what!"

"I still do not understand. There was a problem and I found a solution to it." Castiel turned his head slightly to the side, confusion still set in his features.

"You are not the solution, you idiot! He'll find his own way to deal with his problem, when he realises there is one.. Anyway it was never any of your business!"

"Why are you yelling?" Castiel suddenly asked. Dean stopped for a moment. He hadn't realised that his voice had been raised. He also didn't notice the people around them had started to stare. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just leave my brother and his problems to me from now on, okay?"

Castiel stared him down for a moment before nodding and answering with is own 'okay'.

"Okay.." Dean said, nodding too.

"As long as we understand each other." Castiel said. He took a moment then added, "Did he take anything away from our talk?"

"Did he.. yes and it made him feel like shit. I won't fucking stand for that." Dean answered.

"Yes, I know." Castiel said just as the bell rang. Dean hitched his bag up.

"Well, good talk. Okay. Bye then."Dean said a little awkwardly.

"Yes, goodbye, Dean." Castiel agreed, shutting his locker and walking away to his first class.

Dean shook the feeling that started to tickle his spine. It seemed that every time he talked to the other teen he ended up feeling like someone was attacking him with a feather duster from beneath his skin. It was starting to weird him out more then he'd like to admit. He shrugged to himself and made his way to home room.

Dean drove up to the spot where he usually watched Sam, same as always, he didn't really expect anything different. Sam hadn't made an appearance yet and Dean wrote it off as him stopping to pee or something first. He slid a tape into his radio and leaned back in his chair, wishing he'd taken a moment to stop for a burger on his way here.

It had been almost two weeks since his talk with Castiel and he hadn't really seen much of the other teen since then. He half thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't had to talk to the blue eyed boy, but some part of him that he denied craved the weird goose pimply effect in his skin that the other's voice had on him. It was strange and new and he was actually a little afraid of it. He would never admit to that though, like he wouldn't admit to a lot of things these days.

Sam finally showed and took his place among the greenery. Somehow this new routine had faded to a comfortable task for Dean. Just like the routine of going to classes had after a few weeks at school. It was nice having some time alone just to think and do nothing in particular. It had become Dean's "me time", just like working on the Impala was. Just Dean and his thoughts. He sighed at this and reclined even further into his seat, getting really comfy. Taking a moment of privacy for himself, he relaxed and itched his inner thigh a little, feeling manly by the act somehow.

Then was the moment that Castiel choose to slip into the passenger seat next to him. Dean hadn't noticed him until he spoke.

"You seem comfortable tonight, Dean."

"HOLY-!" Dean yelped, "What the!"

"It's pleasant to see you too." Castiel commented.

Dean had all but jumped out of his seat and was now turned to face the intruder.

"What are you doing in my car? Again!" Dean almost yelled.

"You said that I could not be the solution to Sam's problem, yet I seem to be unable to leave the matter alone. Therefore, I have decided to accompany you in watching over him. This way I can assure no harm comes to my brother, meanwhile putting Anna's mind at rest." Castiel replied, sounding the tiniest bit proud of himself for coming up with what he seemed to think was an amazing idea.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, tell me next time you make one of these decisions, alight Chuckles?" Dean groaned. "There's no point in asking you to change your mind about this, is there?"

"No, there is not." Castiel said smoothly.

Dean groaned again, settling back into a comfortable position. This was going to be a long night.

It was strange how easily it was for Dean to adjust to having Castiel in the car with him. At first he'd felt extremely annoyed, but after a while, he decided to just ignore the other teen completely. It wasn't hard, the guy didn't seem to be the talking type and kept to himself. Every now and then Dean stole a glance of the Castiel, who's gaze was locked on Sam the entire time.

Now that he had a chance to look at the guy, Dean realized how down right wrong he looked. His eyes were a little too blue, they were intense and electric and fierce and they made Dean's crawl in an almost pleasant way. His hair tousled in a way that looked natural at first but somehow couldn't be possible. How did it manage to tuff out in just the right way? If Dean thought the trench coat had been weird, then the cloths underneath were a rainbow in a black and white film. How many white button ups and dress slacks did this guy own anyway? Now that he thought about it, everything about this guy was just off.

But he couldn't stop from glancing over at him every chance he could. He felt like he was looking at a horrible accident and he just couldn't look away. Something was just so alluring about him. Looking at him was starting to make Dean's breath feel constricted and he shifted slightly in his seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with himself.

He didn't realize how long he'd been watching Castiel until he spoke.

"Dean, is there something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Dean grunted, not catching the question entirely.

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes." Castiel said blankly.

"I, what?" Dean sputtered, "What, no."

"Then what are you looking at?""

"There was, uh, this weird cat outside your window." He lied quickly. "Really fucking strange ass cat..."

Castiel stared at him a moment before humming and returning to look towards Sam. Dean couldn't really tell if he believed him or not, but he prayed he had. He groaned inwardly and looked back towards Sam as well.

Smooth, Winchester, he thought. Really smooth.


End file.
